In business and in personal life, humans often fail to consistently keep in touch with important individuals. Even with the best of intentions, remembering each person and the last time you contacted them can be challenging. The result of a lack of communication is often that relationships fail and sales and customer satisfaction suffer. In the past, a person might have kept an address book containing lists of people and their contact information. More recently, most electronic mail (e-mail) applications include a version of the traditional address book that is often referred to as a contacts list. Simply having the contact information for friends, family, and business clients available does not ensure any consistent communication gets made.